


Temporal

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [63]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: For the longest time they didn’t even know Matthadpowers.





	Temporal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Sentientmoths who asked for something based on [this post.](https://dat-soldier.tumblr.com/post/185665228622/in-the-vast-world-of-comics-i-wonder-if-there)

For the longest time they didn’t even know Matt _had_ powers. 

It’s _Matt._

Weird little goblin who lives in his tech cave in the basement of their headquarters surrounded by ridiculously expensive computers and gadgets and other shiny things. 

Just.

Really weird little goblin with this odd outlook on life and tolerant of the shit they put him through. (Assholes with an amazing PR team for the public to love them as much as they do.)

He rarely ventures out of his tech cave, and when he does he risks exposing himself to all their assholish glory, and there’s a fuckton of that to go around.

Matt’s job is to keep them updated on crimes-in-progress around the city and any emergencies that spring up. And the thing where he keeps tabs on any villains the team may have in case they’re working on some dastardly new plot or scheme. And the other thing where he does pretty much everything to make sure they don’t get blindsided.

He gets along with everyone on the team, even the ones who’ve tried to kill him before. (Reformed villains and shenanigans that got out of hand.)

Has this thing going on with Ryan where Ryan threatens to kill all that Matt holds dear and so on that freaks the rookies out until they realize it’s just a fucked up game they play. A holdover from the days when Ryan was a supervillain and Matt made the mistake of getting in his cross-hairs that one time. 

And then, you know, _Trevor_ , who doesn’t seem to realize he can cone across as unsettling at times.

So...yeah.

Weird little tech goblin Matt who is just sort of _there_.

He’s a comforting voice on the other end of the comms when they’re on the field, quiet and competent and these hilarious little comments and quips that slip out at the best/worst times. (Generally speaking you don’t want to laugh in the face of the asshole threatening to level the city with their death laser when they’re monologuing, but what can you do, right?)

More than that, though, he’ll let Jeremy lure him out with promises of food or a game marathon, crooked smile like he thinks Jeremy’s ridiculous but whatever. It gets Matt out of that damn cave of his, has him taking a break he sorely needs and making sure the asshole doesn’t starve to death or burn out.

Listens to Jeremy’s outrageous stories or plans to modify his suit and then helps him implement upgrades, even as he mocks Jeremy’s eye for design. (Purple and orange go great together and Matt can go fuck himself on that one.)

Point is, they thought Matt was just a normal guy, albeit one with an above average tolerance for their bullshit.

And then the Breach happened.

One of the Professors - there are a ton of them, a tier below the Doctors - villains with a degree or other with delusions of grandeur and feeling shortchanged and blah, blah, blah) who sent a lackey to infiltrate the team. 

Got onto the support staff and sabotaged missions and tech left and right until Matt realized something was up, and then - 

Well.

Hell of a wake-up call, coming back from stopping a bank robbery only to find HQ in disarray and Matt in surgery because he’s a squirrely little shit.

Half the team in space because evil aliens bent on destroying the universe, and just Jeremy and Trevor and few rookies to hold down the fort while they were gone. 

Hours of waiting to hear if he would make it, and Trevor and Alfredo watching him with these expressions on their faces he didn’t want to see. (Too close to pity to stomach, and goddamn Matt for being such an idiot, for going after the saboteur on his own and just – fucking _idiot_.)

Getting the story out of him had been a process, because Matt’s a stubborn bastard who didn’t seem to think his powers were anything special.

“I mean,” he’d said, shrug in his voice. “I reset when I die. Kind of a shitty power to have.”

That - 

Jesus Christ, _no_.

“Matt,” Trevor had said, all disapproval and dismay. “You are an idiot.”

Because wow, yeah, okay, yes.

Yes he is.

The worst kind of idiot to just say something like that. Like he hadn’t been reliving his death other and over again for weeks until he stopped the saboteur and – literally – saved the day. Like it was just that simple, sitcom shenanigans and no lasting trauma to go along with it.

As for the part where Matt seemed to know what they would say before they said it? Jeremy’s aware he can be oblivious sometimes, but in that case he’d thought it was Matt knowing them as well as he did to anticipate the shitty one-liners they’d come up with. 

Not that he’d relived the day enough times to have it memorized. Know everything that would happen right down to the second.

Just thinking about it gives him the chills, makes him sick to his stomach. Matt stuck in a time loop the rest of his team was oblivious to and reliving his death ( _murder_ ) again and again until he -

“Hey,” Matt says as he walks up to Jeremy and cocks his head. Sighs, like Jeremy’s the asshole. “I could hear you trying to think all the way downstairs.”

It’s been months since the Breach and Matt’s up and about again, grumbling and grouching and being little goblin he is.

Which is great and all, it is, but Jeremy's brain hates him and likes to remind him about the time Matt died who knows how many times while the rest of them had no clue anything was wrong. (Wonders how often it happens, and when Matt discovered what his powers were. How young he was.)

Matt snorts, and looks at the sandwich Jeremy's holding.

Five minutes ago Jeremy was starving, couldn't wait to eat it and now he’s lost his appetite. (Weird how that happened.)

Matt slaps the sandwich out of Jeremy’s hand, just. Goes for it like it’s a bomb instead of the horrible monstrosity Jeremy concocted in the kitchen.

“Don’t eat that,” Matt says, and something about it - 

“...Matt?” Jeremy says, blood going cold because Matt had sounded just like that the day he broke the time loop. Almost bled out before help got to him. Horrified at the thought something went wrong again, that Matt’s in another time loop the rest of them don’t even know about. “What - “

Matt looks at him for a long, long moment, dread building in Jeremy’s gut - 

“Cholesterol, man,” Matt says, like his eating habits are so much better than Jeremy's. “It’s a killer.”

Jeremy’s train of thought derails taking all the paranoid, terrified thoughts with it as he stares at Matt.

“What?”

Matt grins, this crooked little thing that Jeremy kind of hates. (So much. Like. Just _all_ the hate.)

“Cholesterol,” Matt repeats, taking care to enunciate like an asshole. “It’s a killer.”

Jeremy stares at Matt.

At horrible little goblin Matt who puts up with their shit to an extent it should be a power unto itself, and is also somehow _more_ of an asshole than all of them combined.

“You - “

Matt’s grin gives way to his laughter, this stupid little thing Jeremy also hates (so much), because he’s an asshole and thinks giving his teammates a coronary is hilarious.

“I hate you,” Jeremy says, even though they both know he doesn’t mean it. Looks down at what’s left of his poor defenseless sandwich scattered over the floor. “So much, Matt. So much.”

Matt keeps laughing, and Jeremy feels himself relaxing at the sound of it. Carefree and happy – assholish - but happy. ( _Alive_.)

“Yeah,” Matt says, getting his laughter under control. “Yeah, I know.”

There’s this pause, and then he chuckles.

“I’m surprisingly okay with that.”

Strangely enough, so is Jeremy.


End file.
